I Don't Need Anything But You
by Emmett's Only Angel
Summary: Sequel to "Hard Knock Life".Everything starts going great for them and their daughter, but when people start making surprise appearances, bringing new drama with them. With they pull through it, or will it tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Emmett, I wish I was Rosalie, and I wish I owned Beth!**_

"Bethy, don't do that." I said, jumping off the sofa and running over to the computer where Beth sat on the floor, playing with wires.

"Momma!" she giggled and played with a strand of hair that was loose out of my ponytail.

"You are just like your daddy." I said. She laughed as I sat down on the sofa. "Yeah, daddy likes to play with momma's hair, too."

She snuggled into my lap and said "Dadda!"

"Don't worry, baby, Dadda will be home soon." I said, flipping channels to find her favorite show, Dora the Explorer. "Do you love momma?" I asked, holding her up so she was eye-level.

She giggled and clapped her hands.

"I'll take that as a yes." I smiled and set her down so she was sitting on my lap and she quickly became absorbed in the multi-lingual cartoon.

It had been a year since my father died and since then Emmett, Beth, and I moved out of his parents and moved into our own condo, Em scored a job at the local news station as a camera man {My job was a full time stay-at-home-mom, which, believe me, was a full-time job, but the best job in the world}, and Emmett and I were falling more in love everyday.

"Hello my beautiful family! Daddy's home!" Emmett called as he walked in the door.

"Hey baby!" I called and even Beth called out a "Dadda!"

He walked in, kissed Beth and I on the head before jumping over the back of the sofa, landing right next to me.

Meanwhile, I heard the timer on the oven beep and I handed Beth to her daddy. "Be right back."

"Princess Beth." Emmett smiled and set her in his lap. "Is this Dora?"

"Iis!" Beth said.

"Yes! She's my most favorite person in the world beside you and mommy!"

I laughed in unison with Beth as I walked out and got Emmett's favorite dinner, lasagna, out of the oven with potholders and set it on the counter. "Dinner's almost ready!" I called as I set the table, but the salad bowl on it, and put lasagna onto two dishes, putting Beth's spaghetti on her high chairs table.

"But baby, Dora's on!" Emmett whined.

"'Dora' isn't going to be very happy tonight if you don't get your but out here!" I called mockingly.

Emmett ran in and sat right down in his chair.

"Where's Beth?" I asked.

"Oh!" Emmett ran back in, grabbed Beth and ran back in, putting her in her highchair.

We all sat down and I fed Beth in-between bites of my own dinner.

"So how was work today, Emmy Bear?" I asked, whipping Beth's mouth off that- already- had spaghetti sauce all over it.

"Boring, but, baby you have out done yourself with this!" he said, getting up to get more.

"Why thank you." I smiled.

There was a knock on the door and I got up to answer it.

"Rosalie?" a women in a long blue dress with long hair stood on our pourch.

"Yeah…." I said.

"I'm your mother…"

_**Hope you guys like it! R$R and I promise to deliver more!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Uhm… do you want to come in out of the rain?" I asked, still in shock.

"Thank you." She smiled and followed me into the dining room.

"Baby, who is this?" Emmett asked as I fixed her a plate of lasagna and gesturing for her to sit.

"My… mother." I chocked out as I sat down at my own place at the table.

"Momma!" Beth clapped her hands at me.

I looked over at my mother, who was smiling at Bethy. "She's beautiful. Is she yours?"

I nodded. "Yeah… mom… this is my fiancé, Emmett…" I said, feeding Beth some more of her spaghetti.

"How come she's not eating what you are?" my mother asked.

"Because she can't digest it yet." I said simply.

Emmett smiled at me from across the table. "It was delicious, babe. Lemme finish feeding her while you eat."

"It _is _very good, sweet heart." My mother smiled.

"Thanks…" I said as I finished my dinner.

After dinner was finished, we all sat down in the living room.

"Lemme give Beth her bath tonight." Emmett said a little while later.

"Thanks." I smiled and gave him a kiss as he took Beth out of my lap. "Love you."

"Love you too." He smiled.

"Dadda!" Beth smiled.

"Bathy time princess." Emmett said as he carried her into the bathroom.

"You two are so cute together." My mother smiled from the other side of the sofa.

"Thanks…" I smiled.

"Look, Rosalie, I know growing up with Rob wasn't the easiest thing to go through in the world, but I need you to understand that I _had _to leave. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think of you."

"I know… I practically raised myself and him…" I sighed.

"And I'm sorry, but I just want to make it better… I want to have a relationship with you and Beth… I want to be the mother that I never got to be and be the best grandmother that anyone could have… please… just give me a chance."

I nodded and she pulled me into a hug.

"Do you need a place to stay?" I asked.

"No, I'm staying at a hotel, but I just put a down-payment on a house. So how is your father?"

"Dead."

"What?" she looked shocked.

"He died a little over a year ago." I said, looking down at my lap.

"Well, it's okay." She rubbed my shoulder. "How about we have a grandmother, mother, baby day tomorrow while Emmett's at work?"

"I would like that." I smiled.

"Ahhh!" Emmett ran in, Beth over his head. "Super baby!"

I laughed and took her from Emmett. "Time for bed baby."

Together Emmett and I took Beth into the nursery and put Beth in her crib.

"Good night Bethy."

**Hours later….**

I crawled into bed next to Emmett and snuggled up to him.

"Im so happy for you, Rosie." Emmett said, referring to my mother.

"Thanks, honey." I smiled and kissed him. "We're going out tomorrow, me, her, and Bethy."

"Well, have fun." He smiled.

"I will." I smiled.

For all my life, I didn't have a mother, but now that I have one, my life felt as full as ever.


	3. Chapter 3

"Awww, somebody's upset." Mom smiled as I picked Beth out of her stroller when we sat down for lunch.

I laughed and set her in my lap. "She can't be hungry or tired."

"How do you know?" mom asked.

"Because she just ate and if she was tired she would be asleep by now." I said. "She must be in need of a diaper change." I got up, grabbing her diaper bag.

"What if the waiter comes?"

"Just order me a water." I said and walked to the bathroom.

After Beth was safe in a new diaper, I carried her back to the table and found mom in tears.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked as I sat down.

"I have…. No money… and I'm gonna be out on the street in a few days because they'll kick me out of my hotel." She sobbed.

"It's okay… I'm sure you'll figure it out… if you need to, you can stay with me and Emmett until you get back on your feet." I said.

She looked up at me. "Really?"

I nodded. "As long as you're working, you can stay with us as long as you need."

"I couldn't do that to you and Emmett…."

"None scene." I said. "He'll be okay with it."

"Okay… thank you so much sweet heart." She smiled.

"No problem." I smiled and felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. "It's Emmett." I said as I got up with Beth and walked into the bathroom. "Hey babe." I said as I flipped it open.

"Are you with your mom?" he sounded nervous.

"Yeah." I said. "Why?"

"Grab Beth and go into the bathroom."

"I am… It's rude to take a call at a table." I replied, hoisting Beth higher on my hip.

"Dadda!" she clapped.

I heard Emmett sigh in relief. "Don't worry about your purse; just get out of the restaurant, now."

"Why?" I asked, alarmed.

"We just ran a story about a wanted serial killer… and the description matches your mom perfectly." Emmett said.

"Emmett…." I said.

"Please…. Rosalie… I can't loose you or Beth…" he chocked out the words.

"Okay… were on our way home." I said.

"Rosalie!" he said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Be careful. I love you."

"I will…I love you, too." I said.

"I'll meet you at home." He said.

"Okay, bye."

"Is everything okay, Rosalie?" my mother asked from behind me.

"Yeah. It's fine mom." I sounded like my normal self.

"What was that about?" she asked suspiciously.

"Emmett just wanted to know if we were going to order out for dinner or if I was cooking." I rolled my eyes.

She laughed. "Just like a man… worried about food."

I nodded and chocked out a fake laugh.

"Well, I'll meet you back at the table." She smiled and walked into a stall.

Once I made sure Beth was okay, I walked out and ran to the table, grabbed my purse and ran to my car, pulling the keys out as I ran. As fast as I could I strapped Beth in her car seat, shut the door, ran around to the drivers' side, hopped in, locked the doors, and sped home.


	4. Chapter 4

I pulled into the driveway fifteen minutes later to see Emmett pacing on the pourch. Quickly I jumped out, grabbed Beth and ran up to Emmett.

"I was so worried." He pulled us into his arms, getting a giggle and a "Dadda!" from Beth. "Let's get inside."

"When did we get a deadbolt?" I asked as Emmett locked up the door once we were inside.

"We've always had it, just never needed to use it." He replied, taking Beth from me as we sat down on the sofa.

"What are we going to do? We can't just stay shacked up in the house forever." I said, looking around. All the blinds were pulled shut, windows locked, and doors bolted shut.

"I know… the police are gonna go to the restaurant you were at and the surrounding areas to see if they can find her, if not then we'll figure this out. I'm not putting my family in danger." Emmett said.

I smiled and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Beth began to cry so I took her into the kitchen to get her a bottle.

"Rosie?" Emmett called from the living room. "Your mom's calling your phone!"

Forgetting Beth was still holding her bottle, I bolted for the living room, where Emmett had my vibrating phone in his hand. "Lemme answer it." I said as he tossed me it, ever so gently. "Hello?"

"Rose, where did you and Beth go? I came out of the bathroom and you two were gone!" she said from the other end of the phone.

"Sorry…. A-American Eagle had a sale…. You know me…. A-American Eagle lover." I stammered out of nervousness.

"How did you get to American Eagle so fast? And you left Beth's stroller!" she replied.

"Oh… I did…. Well we'll be right there to pick it up." I glanced over at Emmett who was watching me nervously.

"Sweetheart, I already have it… and how come your car is in your driveway if your at American Eagle?" she asked.

"H-How did you know my car is in our driveway?" I asked as Emmett got up and ran over to the curtain, peeking outside.

"Because, sweetheart, I'm out front."

_**OOOOOHHHHH! Cliff hanger! I know I'm horrible about leaving you with them, but I find that it makes the next chapter more exciting, so review if you want to be saved from hanging off the side of that cliff! **_


	5. Chapter 5

I held my hands over Beth's ears to protect them from the blare of sirens as we stood on our front porch.

"Ms. Hale, could you sign this, please?" a police officer walked up to me with a clipboard.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Acknowledging that we did pay you the $48,000 reward." He replied.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You didn't know that there was a cash reward?" he asked.

I shook my head, hoisting Beth higher on my hip. "No. Emmett can sign it." I said, walking in the house to put Beth to bed before she unleashed her wrath on me.

"$48,000." I said, snuggling up to Emmett that night. "What are we going to do with that?"

"I dunno." He said. "Whatever you want to."

"We should put it away for Beth." I said. "Like a trust fund."

He nodded in the darkness. "That's a good idea."

I smiled and kissed him. "What do you wanna do now?"

"The only thing there is to do." Emmett said. "Celebrate."


	6. Chapter 6

"Emmett?" I called as I walked threw the front door. It was later than usual when Beth and I got home and Emmett's car was in the driveway.

"I'm in here, babe." he called as I walked threw our condo and into the kitchen.

"Whats all this?" I gasped and looked around. The kitchen full lit by only candles and a full dinner comvered the table.

"Our anniversary." he smiled and kissed me softly.

"Dadda!" Beth grabbed a handful of Emmetts hair.

"Hey princess," he smiled and grabbed her.

"It's beautiful, sweetie." I smiled and sat down next to my fiancé and daughter.

"Only the best for my family." he smiled and opened his mouth to say something but a huge crash interrupted him. "stay here."

As he ran into the livingroom and I followed him with Beth. I couldn't let the love of my life run into a situation that could possibly be deadly.

"Emmett, why is there a car in our living room?"

**_R&R? :)_**


End file.
